Pansy Parkinson
Pansy Parkinson (ur. 1980 r.) — czarownica czystej krwi urodzona w 1980 roku, najprawdopodobniej na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Znana była ze swojej słabości do Draco Malfoya i z tego, że dokuczała ludziom, aby mu zaimponować. Uczęszczała do Hogwartu w latach 1991–1998, należała do Domu Węża. Nienawidziła Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona. Biografia Pansy urodziła się w 1980 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Nie wiadomo jednak jak nazywali się rodzice Pansy, ani czym się zajmowali. Nauka w Hogwarcie Początki mały|187x187px|Hermiona Granger i Pansy Parkinson przed Ceremonią Przydziału. W wieku jedenastu lat Pansy otrzymała list z Hogwartu, informujący o przyjęciu jej do szkoły. Pierwszego września udała się (najprawdopodobniej w towarzystwie rodziców) na King's Cross i wyruszyła w podróż do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, by rozpocząć naukę. W czasie ceremonii przydziału została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Dormitorium dzieliła z dwiema czystokrwistymi czarownicami – Milicentą Bulstrode i Dafne Greengrass, z którymi szybko się zakolegowała. Także w ciągu pierwszych dni z Hogwarcie Pansy poznała Dracona Malfoya i kilku jego kolegów (m.in. Blaise'a Zabiniego). Draco od razu przypadł Ślizgonce do gustu – imponował jej swoją postawą i charakterem. Aby mu się przypodobać już na pierwszej lekcji latania na miotle zaczęła przekomarzać się z Parvati Patil, gdy ta broniła Neville'a Longbottoma, kiedy Draco zabrał mu Przypominajkę. Drugi rok W 1992 roku została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic, z której wydostał się na wolność potwór Slytherina, Bazyliszek. Wtedy to zostało zaatakowanych wiele osób, które urodziły się w rodzinach mugolskich. Była wśród nich Hermiona Granger, której Pansy szczerze nie znosiła. Trzeci rok mały|left|Pansy rozmawiająca z [[Draco Malfoy|Draconem Malfoyem]] W 1993 roku teren naokoło szkoły był pełen dementorów poszukujących Syriusza Blacka. Podczas jednej z ich inspekcji, Harry Potter zemdlał w obecności dementora. Pansy była jednym z uczniów Slytherinu, którzy przez resztę roku szkolnego z tego powodu nabijali się z Harry'ego. Podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Draco Malfoy został zaatakowany przez hipogryfa Hardodzioba, bo lekkomyślnie obraził go. Chciał przez to spowodować wyrzucenie Hagrida ze szkoły. Pansy bardzo niepokoiła się o kolegę i od razu po powrocie do szkoły poszła go odwiedzić w skrzydle szpitalnym. Potem często wypytywała Malfoya o samopoczucie i gładziła jego zranioną rękę. Plan Dracona nie do końca poszedł dobrze, ale ku uciesze Pansy i jej przyjaciół hipogryf miał być stracony. Czwarty rok mały|Pansy podczas koncertu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, na który udała się z Draconem Na czwartym roku edukacji Pansy, Hogwart był gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Było to wyjątkowe wydarzenie, które przyciągnęło sporą uwagę mediów, szczególnie, gdy okazało się, że będzie czterech zawodników, a jednym z nich jest Harry Potter. Pansy była wśród uczniów, którzy ochoczo udzielali dziennikarce Ricie Skeeter fałszywe informacje na temat Harry'ego Pottera, Rubeusa Hagrida i Hermiony Granger. Bardzo bawiły ją odznaki z napisem 'Potter cuchnie', które były przekazywane wokół przez jej kolegów Ślizgonów i śmiała się, gdy Draco przypadkowo trafił zaklęciem Hermionę (jej siekacze urosły do gigantycznych rozmiarów), gdy on i Harry zaczęli pojedynek w korytarzu szkolnym. Pansy towarzyszyła Draconowi na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę z mnóstwem falbanek. Była bardzo zaskoczona widząc Hermione Granger z Wiktorem Krumem. Również w tym roku Pansy uczestniczyła w lekcjach opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Na jednej lekcji Niuchacz chciał odgryźć jej nadgarstek, na którym miała błyszczący zegarek. Podczas zajęć o jednorożcach wyraźnie było widać, że Pansy ma do nich słabość (choć potem próbowała to ukryć). Piąty rok Na swoim piątym roku, Pansy została wraz z Draconem prefektem Slytherinu. Była przez to ulubienicą wśród Ślizgonów. W tym roku szkolnym Ministerstwo mianowało Dolores Umbridge nauczycielką obrony przed czarną magią. Później Umbridge została dyrektorką i stworzyła grupę o nazwie Brygada Inkwizycyjna, której Pansy została członkiem. Podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Pansy i jej przyjaciele jak zwykle usiłowali uprzykrzyć życie Hagridowi. Gdy Umbridge przyszła na wizytację i wypytywała uczniów o jakość lekcji, Pansy powiedziała, że trudno zrozumieć „bełkot” nauczyciela i, że wszyscy nienawidzą jego lekcji. Podczas meczów Quidditcha w tym roku, Pansy i inni Ślizgoni śpiewali piosenkę Weasley jest naszym królem. Później, kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry Potter i Cho Chang idą na randkę w Walentynki, Pansy powiedziała Cho, że coś sie stało z jej gustem, bo i uważała, że Cedric był przynajmniej przystojny. Kiedy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a próbowali uciec z Pokoju Życzeń, Pansy szukała dziewcząt z GD w toaletach damskich i znalazła listę członków Gwardii jako niepodważalny dowód winy. Podczas buntu uczniów po ucieczce Freda i George'a Weasleyów ktoś sprawił, że Pansy wyrosły jelenie rogi, przez co nie mogła pokazać się na lekcjach (ku uciesze Hermiony Granger). Szósty rok thumb|left W 1996 roku, w drodze do Hogwartu na jej szóstym roku, Pansy siedziała w tym samym przedziale pociągu z Draconem, Blaise'm Zabinim i innymi Ślizgonami. Naśmiewała się z wybranych przez Slughorna członków Klubu Ślimaka. Zaniepokoiło ją to, że Draco nie zamierzał powrócić w następnym roku do szkoły. Wraz z innymi Ślizgonami ucieszyła się, gdy Albus Dumbledore ogłosił, że Severus Snape będzie teraz nauczał obrony przed czarną magią. Później, gdy Harry ranił Dracona klątwą Sectumsempra, Pansy od razu odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym, a następnie biegała po korytarzach i oczerniała Harry'ego. Nie wiadomo, czy wzięła udział w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Siódmy rok Podczas ostatniego roku Pansy, Lord Voldemort kontrolowałthumb|Pansy podczas drogi do Hogwartu ([[1997)]] szkołę za pośrednictwem Severusa Snape'a jako dyrektora oraz Amycusa i Alecto Carrow jako profesorów. Jako, że Pansy była czarownicą czystej krwi umieszczoną w Slytherinie, najprawdopodobniej nie miała żadnych problemów z nowym dyrektorem i jego podwładnymi. W maju 1998 roku, Lord Voldemort pragnął, aby wydano mu Harry'ego Pottera. W zamian miał oszczędzić wszystkich rezydentów zamku. Pansy była jedyną osobą, która chciała wydać Pottera. Uczniowie Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu oraz Ravenclaw nie zgodzili się na to, a profesor McGonagall kazała odejść wszystkim uczniom Slytherinu, począwszy od Pansy. Dziewczyna opuściła Hogwart z kolegami z domu i prawdopodobnie z obawy o swoje życie nie wzięła udziału w walce ani po stronie Voldemorta, ani Hogwartu. Późniejsze życie Nie wiadomo, co działo się z Pansy po zakończeniu przez nią edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Podobno wyjechała wówczas z kraju, ale nie są to potwierdzone informacje. W przeciwieństwie do wielu koleżanek i kolegów, Pansy nie wyszła za mąż za żadnego czarodzieja poznanego w czasie lat nauki. Spowodowane to było najprawdopodobniej faktem, że Pansy zakochana była w Draconie Malfoyu, który odtrącił jej uczucia i ożenił się z młodszą siostrą jej koleżanki z roku, Dafne Greengrass, Astorią. Opis Wygląd thumb|left|Pansy podczas lekcji eliksirów. Pansy miała dość niecodzienną urodę. Lekko skośne oczy, kruczoczarne włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze mogły świadczyć o tym, że jej rodzina pochodziła ze wschodu. Złośliwi nazywali Pansy „Mopsem” ze względu na jej lekko spłaszczoną, „mopsowatą” twarz. Lekceważący uśmiech był nieodłącznym elementem wyglądu Parkinson. Charakter Była bliską koleżanką Dracona Malfoya, Gregory'ego Goyle'a, Vincenta Crabbe'a i Blaise'a Zabiniego. Podobnie jak wielu jej kolegów i koleżanek ze Slytherinu, gardziła „szlamami”, czyli uczniami pochodzenia mugolskiego, szczególnie zaś dawała się we znaki Hermionie Granger, pod której adresem wygłaszała złośliwe uwagi, m.in. nazywając ją „Wiewiórką”, ze względu na wyjątkowo duże siekacze. Była niezwykle zazdrosna o Dracona Malfoya. Gdy rozmawiała z kolegami na temat wybranych do Klubu Ślimaka uczniach, wspomniawszy o powodzeniu Ginny Weasley wśród chłopców, uważnie obserwowała reakcję Dracona. Relacje Draco Malfoy thumb Pansy Parkinson od samego początku imponował Draco Malfoy – był chłopcem o zdolnościach przywódczych, więc bez problemu, w krótkim czasie otoczył się odpowiednimi osobami. Podczas gdy Draco zachowywał się przyjaźnie w stosunku do niej, Pansy była wniebowzięta – obiekt jej zainteresowań zwracał na nią uwagę. W trzeciej klasie Pansy zaczęła myśleć o Draconie całkowicie poważnie, więc gdy w 1994 roku Draco zaprosił ją na bal Bożonarodzeniowy, dziewczyna była pewna, że sprawy idą po jej myśli. W piątej klasie obydwoje, Pansy i Draco zostali prefektami Slytherinu. Gdy powstała Brygada Inkwizycyjna, Pansy poszła w ślady Dracona i bez wahania do niej dołączyła. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć w klasie szóstej, gdy Draco oznajmił, że nie zamierza kończyć Hogwartu. Zaalarmowana Pansy pocieszała się faktem, że to na jej kolanach leżał Draco, gdy Harry Potter ugodził Dracona zaklęciem sectumsempra. Pansy niemal nie odstępowała łóżka swojego przyjaciela. Jednak po Bitwie o Hogwart ku niezadowoleniu Pansy, Draco prawdopodobnie zaczął interesować się młodszą koleżanką, Astorią Greengrass, którą później poślubił. Nie wiadomo, czy Pansy i Draco utrzymywali ze sobą dalszy kontakt. Hermiona Granger mały|left|Pansy i Hermiona Pansy poznała Hermionę Granger w dniu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego 1991/2. Dziewczęta szły razem na ceremonię przydziału. Wówczas Hermiona opowiadała Pansy o suficie Wielkiej Sali. Była to jedyna koleżeńska rozmowa pomiędzy dziewczętami. Gdy Pansy dowiedziała się, że rodzice Gryfonki byli mugolami, zaczęła publicznie wyśmiewać Hermione, kpiąc z jej pochodzenia oraz wyglądu. Granger znosiła obelgi Pansy, jednak szczerze jej nie lubiła. Etymologia Pansy to imię kwiatowe oznaczające bratek. W wiktoriańskim języku kwiatów bratek ma wiele znaczeń, ale najbardziej trafne w stosunku do tej Ślizgonki zdają się być: „królujesz w moich myślach” i „udręka”, z racji tego, że była nieszczęśliwie zakochana w Malfoyu. Parkinson natomiast kojarzy się z zwyrodnieniową chorobą ośrodkowego układu nerwowego, należącą do chorób układu pozapiramidowego. Ciekawostki * Pansy nie została nawet wymieniona w książce Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. * J. K. Rowling przyznała, że nie cierpi Pansy i z tego powodu nie wydała jej za Malfoya. * W filmach Pansy grały trzy aktorki, kolejno: Genevieve Gaunt, Lauren Shotton i Scarlett Byrne. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Pottermore en:Pansy Parkinson de:Pansy Parkinson es:Pansy Parkinson fr:Pansy Parkinson it:Pansy Parkinson ru:Пэнси Паркинсон fi:Pansy Parkinson nl:Patty Park no:Petrea Parkasen Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Rodzina Parkinson Kategoria:Członkowie Gangu Malfoya